wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy March (romanceable)
Warning: This page contains heavy spoilers! Serge Durandal is a famous wizard that attended Gedonelune Academy before he went missing six years prior to the beginning of the game. He is mentioned to be a talented animal tamer and is the idol of Liz Hart. Later in his route, he serves as prefect alongside Klaus Goldstein, and also becomes Klaus' roommate. Background Serge used to attend Gedonelune Academy, where he became notable for his talents in magic. During his time at the academy, he befriended Randy March and Klaus Goldstein, with the former being his best friend and buddy. Serge and Randy were very ambitious wizards, and often performed magical experiments together. One of those included finding an easier way to summon powerful magical creatures, such as unicorns. One day, however, the summoning experiment went terribly wrong, as the pair messed up on their summoning circle and accidentally summoned a basilisk, which killed Randy by petrifying him. After the basilisk incident, Serge and Klaus were both devastated by Randy's death, and heavily strained the relationship between the two, in which Klaus started calling Serge "the 'murderer'". Serge also went back to the place where Randy had died and planted carem seeds, as they were Randy's favorite flower. Serge left the academy shortly after and traveled the world in hopes of finding a way to revive Randy, and even took up the name "Randy March" gradually. During his travels, he eventually went to Hinomoto and befriended Azusa Kuze, who would later become a transfer student at Gedonelune Academy and Serge's roommate. Personality Serge is very optimistic, childish, carefree, silly, and even described by some as eccentric. He almost always has a smile on his face and is very open about his emotions, even to the point where he asks the MC to be his girlfriend in Azusa's route despite the MC dating Azusa at the time. He has no trouble saying things that would be considered "inappropriate". He is also very trusting of his friends, as even Despite his child-like tendencies, has an immense love for all magic and is a firm believer that there is no right or wrong in magic. He especially extends this belief to the MC in his route, even after the MC had messed up a spell. Serge is also very knowledgeable in magic and loves to experiment with it, often on his familiar, Taffy. Serge also has a more sadistic side to him when he is conducting experiments, although he really only shows that side of him to Taffy. Plot Own route Klaus Goldstein's route Azusa Kuze's route Magical Abilities Serge is an extremely talented wizard and is able to cast very advanced spells. He can even make inanimate objects sentient, as he did with his teddy bear from childhood, Taffy. Serge's magic, however, mostly centers around sweets of some sort, from making a giant cookie to stop a cyclone to smashing a piece of candy to break a magical lock on the door of the prefect's office. Since Serge has been mentioned to be a great tamer, it is likely that he can talk to animals like Yukiya and the MC can. This has not been clearly shown in any of the routes he appears in, however, so it is unclear if he has this trait or not. Trivia * Serge's birthday is June 6th, making him a Gemini. * Serge has a lot of stuffed animals, which he keeps in his dorm. * According to himself, magical creature ecology is his specialty. * Taffy was given to Serge by his parents when he was little, and has made Taffy's birthday the same as his. * Serge is possibly something of a bisexual/biromantic, as he confesses to the MC in his route that he loved Randy. Category:Characters